Because You Loved Me
by HogwartsMop
Summary: Just a fluffy little multi-chapter story about Jeff and Nick :3


Author's Note – Hey guise :D This is basically just a multi-chapter thing based off of events that have happened on our RP between Nick and Jeff.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, or the characters in Glee that will be used in this story.

Warnings: In later chapters, there will be mentioning of self-harm, suicide or other more _mature _subjects.

Weeeee, here we go!

_From: Jeff3 (10:34 pm): I'm here. Waiting on you, love._

Nick's heart pounded against his ribcage as he made his way to the gazebo outside of the dorms, and as soon as he caught sight of the fairy lights illuminating the structure, he smiled to himself. Tonight was the night. He, Nick Ryder, was going to propose to Jeff. Sure they were only in their early twenties; Nick being 21 and Jeff being 22, and sure, they had only been dating for a short time, but they had known each other since, well, forever, and they were in love.

He straightened his tie and cleared his throat, and with his guitar in hand, and the ring box in his pocket, he walked over to the gazebo. When he stepped into the faint light, he smiled, Jeff still hadn't looked up, and he was absentmindedly tracing patterns into the fabric of his jeans.

"Hey, you…" He murmured, leaning against one of the beams holding up the roof.

At the sound of Nick's voice, Jeff looked up and smiled, "Hi there."

Nick grinned and held up his guitar a bit, "Do you mind, love?"

"Not at all," Jeff swallowed and blushed a bit, keeping his eyes on Nick as he knelt in front of him and began to play.

Nick cleared his throat, and when the first few chords of Truly, Madly, Deeply started, he swallowed. This was it. After he sang to Jeff, he would ask Jeff to marry him.

"_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, and I'll be your fantasy,_

_I'll be your hope; I'll be your love, be everything that you need…"_

Nick looked up at Jeff and smiled. God, he was so in love with this boy. The way his eyes sparkled whenever Nick sang to him, the way he flipped his bottle blonde hair out of his eyes and smiled whenever he got embarrassed, but most of all, he loved the way that Jeff held him in his arms. How he felt so safe and secure with Jeff's arms wrapped around his small-ish frame.

"_I love you more with every breath; truly, madly, deeply do,_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful,_

_Cause I'm counting on a new beginning,_

_A reason for living,_

_A deeper meaning, yeah."_

As he drifted into the chorus, he took another look at Jeff. There were tears in his eyes and he was smiling like an idiot. A couple seconds into the chorus, Jeff reached out and caressed Nick's cheek, which caused Nick to blush like an idiot and smile shyly.

"_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea,_

_I want to lie like this forever,_

_Until the stars fall down over me._

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish, send it to heaven and stand here by your side,_

_And tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty,_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection,_

_Of the highest powers, in lonely hours, the tears devour you."_

Before going into the second chorus, he turned his head to the side and kissed Jeff's palm, leaning into his touch, something Nick could never get tired of.

"_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea,_

_I want to lie like this forever,_

_Until the stars fall down over me,_

_But baby, can't you see?_

_You're the only hope for me…_

_And you've gotta believe me, babe._

_When I say._

_Jeff, I want to stand with you on a mountain,_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea,_

_I want to lie like this forever,_

_Until the stars fall down over me._

_Until the stars, they fall down over me…"_

Nick sat the guitar down and brought his hand up to where Jeff was still caressing his cheek and held it, bringing it down so he could hold it with both hands.

"Jeff, I love you. I really do. I don't know what I would've done had I never met you. From the day I sat next to you in class and told you your t-shirt was dumb, to right now. I've always loved you, and I'll always love you. Like Snape loved Lily, I'll always love you. I don't know what I would have done without you, you're so important to me, Jeff. I guess what I'm trying to say here is… Jeff Patterson, the love of my life, my best friend, will you marry me?" Nick bit his lip and pulled out the small, black, velvet box and opened it up, revealing a ring with a single small diamond in the center with the words '_The six to my three_' engraved into the white gold.

I'm pretty sure that it's safe to say that Jeff was speechless, his mouth was hanging open and when Nick opened up the box, Jeff dropped down to where Nick was kneeling and took his face in his hands and kissed him with all the passion he could muster up, which, may I add, was a lot of passion. As soon as Jeff's lips met his, Nick let go of Jeff's hand and threaded his hands through Jeff's hair.

After a few moments, Jeff pulled away and caressed Nick's cheek.

"Yes. A million, a thousand times yes." He said, smiling.

Nick's heart stopped for a bit, but once he gained composure, he grinned widely and quite literally pounced on Jeff, sending them both back onto the wood flooring of the gazebo. He laughed and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and buried his head into the crook of Jeff's neck, smiling.

"I love you, Jeff Ryder."

Hearing Nick call him Jeff Ryder instead of Jeff Patterson was probably the best thing to ever happen to him. Jeff was going to marry Nick. He would marry Nick, officially become Jeff Ryder, and finally get his happy ever after.

"I love you too, Nick Ryder." Jeff said, hugging Nick closer to him.

For the rest of the night, they stayed there. Gazing at each other lovingly and occasionally stealing sweet kisses from each other. Around two in the morning, they fell asleep in each other's arms, just like any other couple that would soon marry, would as well.

~FIN~

A/N: Okay, I actually think that went pretty well. I'll update it in the next few days, lovelies!

-Taylor Rose


End file.
